Play House Adventure Day Off
by T-BOY DUDLEY
Summary: Me and Casey went at it again.Just another odd story to read. Kurt, Dudleys, HHH, Rock, and many others. R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Only own myself. Thinking about buying a Dudley, but still kind of broke. Also Casey wishes to own Kurt.

A/N: Ok when you see on of these star things * it means someone is talking over a Speaker Phone. Also Casey gets props for ideas too and her adventure she wrote. 

***************************

T-Boy and Casey walk to the new house that they bought. The danm thing looks like one of those huge play lands, with slide, bridges, ball pits, ropes, plants, ect… inside and outside.

Casey: Wow, I like. How do you find these places?

T-Boy: The Newspaper.

Casey: ….Really?! I've got to read that thing more.

Come on I'll show you your room.

The two girls open the front door and it looks normal, all there is in the room though is three doors. The two of them are closets, and then the other on into the house,. When you open the door you step onto bridge, which goes to this platform in the middle of the room. You can slide down a 3ed store s or take the elevator, to this island surrounded by a ball pit. 

Casey: Um…Wow. I feel like a kid. Jeff's gonna love this!

T-Boy: Down we go! 

They took the slide down. On the island, there is a round table thingy built in.

T-Boy: This is a heat tracker, so we'll find Jeff. Also a map of the whole place. So what type of room do you want?

Casey: Well I like ball pits…

T-Boy: Ok *Pushes button table thingy* You go right into this ball pit and see the hole, go throw there. Every turn you need to make has the circles on the walls.

Casey: Sweet! 

Casey dives into the balls and takes off.

T-Boy: Danm, I forgot to tell her about the Speaker Phones, oh well.

T-Boy take the elevator back to the door and throws them open rights as the Babysitter went to knock.

Matt: I can't believe you talked me into letting them stay over. Bye!

Matt walks away, as Kurt, Teddy, and Jeff walk in to the house.

Jeff: This is our new house?

Kurt: Don't look like much.

T-Boy: Oh yeah? Well fine you can't play. You have to sit and be board. 

T-Boy throws open the doors and walks onto the bridge. Jeff's eyes are popping out and Kurt is drooling.

Casey: T-Boy!?

T-Boy: Up here. The kids are here!

Casey: Kurt!

Casey waves at him. They all go down to the island. 

T-Boy: So you like your room?

Casey: A huge ball pit, with swings, and high things to jump off. What's that black thing with the buttons?

T-Boy: Speaker phone. Every room has one. 

Jeff: Where's my room?

T-Boy: Look up in the corner at the very top of the 5th store. See that fort up there. That's it. Come here.

Jeff comes close to T-Boy.

T-Boy:*Whispers* Follow the rainbow.

Jeff: Ok. But where's it at?

T-Boy: look over, see that tub, with it above it. That's the way.

Jeff smiles and runs off.

Kurt: No room for me?

T-Boy: You get a room. Casey, he's the other pattern on the wall.

Suddenly the door burst in and Rob, Sabu, Sandman, Bubba Ray, D-Von, and Spike come in.

Spike: Holly shit this place is huge!

Sabu jumps over the bridge ropes into the pit. Everyone comes down.

T-Boy: Nice to see you guys.

Rob: Dude, this place it tight. Where's my room?

T-Boy: Your shearing with Sabu. Take this rainbow trail, then when you see the star tunnel take that. Sandman, Go into the trail with the Cherries. Dudleys follow the camo trail of Yellow, Spike take Orange, D-Von the Green, and Bubba Take red. Mine is the blue. The Black thing is Speaker Phones, to every room. Um good luck finding the other rooms.

T-Boy runs up a the Camo tub not strangely enough, Bubba right behind here. 

It's a bit later into the day, and boy is it load. Everyone is trying to find some room, or another…well everyone but T-Boy; who just happen to be in the living room reading a book.

*Casey: I swear to God, if you don't tell me were the kitchen is I'm gonna put you in the Walls!*

*T-Boy: If I have you a tunnel to go in will you leave me alone?*

*Casey: No Kurt wet himself 5 times already! I want to know where the Bathrooms are too!*

*T-Boy: Fine, for the kitchen try the Cherry tunnel. You guys are blind. Everyone in an area has a bathroom near them. Yours and Kurt's is the dead end tunnel. Look and you might notice that the bubbles on the sides have little knobs.*

*Casey: I hate you*

Suddenly this load Bang fills the room. Suddenly Jeff's voice is heard.

Jeff: I'll get the door!

Jeff runs, slides, and jumps to the door room. He throws the room open, and there is a mail man.

Mail Man: First Class Mail. Sign Here.

Jeff Signs and slams the door. He slides down to the island and yells.

Jeff: KURT YOU GOT A LETTER!

Kurt comes up from the island floor.

Jeff: Cool passage. Here's your letter.

Kurt grabs it, opens it, reads it and smiles. 

Kurt: It's from Eric!

Casey: Oh no!

T-Boy: What's up with him?

Kurt: He miss me. He wants me to meet him in our meeting place. He wants me to bring Casey, and Teddy. 

Kurt looks at Teddy

Kurt: Teddy, Cubby say hi.

Jeff: Who's Cubby?

Kurt: Teddy's brother.

Casey: So when dose he want us to meet him there?

Kurt: ASAP.

Casey: So let's go get packed.

T-Boy: That sounds like something to do.

Casey: He said Me and Teddy.

T-Boy: I know. I was think of a time away. DUDLEY'S PACK UP WE'RE GOING ON A TRIP ALONE!

Sabu: Your leaving, so were are too. Bye.

Sabu, RVD, and Sandman walk out of the house.

In under 5 seconds the Dudley's appear with bag in hand.

Bubba: Got your stuff here with mine.

Spike: Where are we going?

D-Von: Dose it madder? We're going somewhere.

Jeff: *sniff*

T-Boy: Oh Jeff, I forgot. You have no one. 

Jeff: Why doesn't anyone want me?

Casey: there are plenty of girls who want you, but we can't give you to them. 

T-Boy: I know! Jeff would you like to stay with Shawn Michaels?

Jeff: Yes! Please can I stay with Shawn?!

T-Boy is on her cell talking to Shawn. Jeff has ran off to get packed. Kurt is getting Casey, and his bags. By the time the all get back The Dudleys are on their way out.

T-Boy: Casey, you gonna have to drop Jeff of, since he's on your way.

Casey: Ok, Jeff go get in your car seat.

T-Boy: See yah, later!

Everyone walks out of the Play House and gets into their cars and drives off.


	2. Skittle Man!

With a hug from Casey, Kurt and Teddy, Jeff jumps runs up to the door were Shawn is waiting for him.

Jeff: Hi Shawn! Thanks for letting me stay here with you, cause no one wants me.

Shawn: Don't worry Jeff, we'll have fun. No let's get you settled in.

After getting Jeff settled in Shawn make them some snake, while Jeff watches the TV. As he was just settled into the Power Puff Girls, a Braking News Report came on.

New Guy: This is braking news. Downtown is being attacked by UFO's. What…wait we have a news man on the seen

~Downtown.~

News Guy: As you can see the UFO's have stopped attacking and now are beaming up some guy in green.

Chick on the street: That's the Hurricane!

News Guy: Ok the Hurricane has been taken aboard a ship. That is all. We now return you to your normal programming.

Shawn looks at Jeff and then the TV again.

Jeff: Hurricane, is in trouble.

Shawn: Jeff? What are you thinking?

Jeff: I got to help him, but how?

Shawn: Um…?

Jeff: I know. I'll be right back. 

Jeff runs into the room he's staying in. He changes clothes and runs back into the living room.

Shawn: Jeff, you look normal, except for the rainbow mask.

Jeff: I am no longer Jeff, but Skittle Man! I must go save my friend!

Shawn: Right. Um…I'll get the car.

Shawn and Je…Skittle Man make it Downtown. Everyone is standing there looking at the UFO that is blasting the city to peaces.

Shawn: I wonder about the people who live here sometimes.

Shawn and Skittle Man run to the nearest ship. 

Skittle Man: Give back Hurricane!

Skittle Man tosses some Skittles at the UFO. The UFO response by beaming both Skittle Man and Shawn on board. 

~On The Ship~

Skittle Man: This is great! Now we can find Hurricane!

Shawn: Man, T-Boy is gonna put me through a table for this.

Skittle Man and Shawn walk through the halls of ship, when a huge blast nearly takes them out.

Shawn: What the hell?

Skittle Man: Look!

A Greed Alien is shooting the buys, with this Lazar gun.

Shawn: Any ideas?

Skittle Man: Yeah, Pulls out sling shot and shots skittles at the alien. The Alien turns Yellow and blows up.

Shawn: Well that was odd. So what way do we go?

Skittle Man: To the left.

So they take the left and slow sneak around. They open one door and see…

Shawn: Road Dogg?

Road Dogg: Hi, what's up?

Shawn: What are you doing here?

Road Dogg: Just hanging out. Had to get way from my Brothers.

Shawn: Oh.

Skittle Man: Have you seen the Hurricane?

Road Dogg: Um what are you suppose to be?

Skittle Man: I am Skittle Man! Keeper of Skittles, Master Of The Rainbow. Friend to The Hurricane!

Road Dogg/ Shawn: Right…?

Road Dogg: We'll if this guy is the fool in Green Tights, he was taken to the main room. It's right up the hall and to the right.

Shawn: Thanks, I hope this doesn't take to long.

Shawn and Skittle Man run up and slowly enter the dark main room. They see Hurricane tied up and gagged. As they enter the room lights up and the door locks. Suddenly to figures come from behind a curtain.

Shawn: Hunter I should've know it was you. And you got Ric with you.

Skittle Man: Give us Hurricane and you will not be harmed.

Hurricane: het voulnioe si lla ere. ( Translation: The Evolution is all here)

With the warning out, Evolution surrounds Shawn and Skittle Man. Thinking fast, Skittle Man Shots Skittles and frees Hurricane, who joins the three.

Randy: You think by freeing the Dork your gonna win?

Batista: Remember let's not hurt Hardy here to bad, cause if we do those Bitches wont give up Kurt.

Triple H: Yeah, so careful with him.

Skittle Man: You don't call them Bitches! 

Jeff send out a handful of Skittles, nailing Batista in the eyes. Hurricane goes right for Randy. Punching him in the nose. Shawn grabs Ric who jumped into the middle of him and Hunter. Triple H is trying to sneak out, but bumps into someone. When he see who it is he wets himself. Everyone stopped as they saw Hunter be thrown down and punched by Austin. Austin then brought Hunter to him feet and gave him the Stunner. As Evolution wasn't looking, our hero's took advantage. Hurricane delivered, EYE OF THE HURRICANE. Shawn gave Ric some Music, and Skittle man gave Batista a kick to the nuts and a Twist of Fate.

Hurricane: Thank you Citizens Austin and Michaels. Also Skittle Man.

Skittle Man: No problem.

Shawn: It's later.

Austin: It's more then late. It's been a 2 days.

Shawn: Shit! I got to get you home Jeff!

Skittle Man: Ok, Bye guys.

Austin: Stay out of trouble kick. Shawn you know.

Austin lowers Skittle Man and Shawn down into the street. Shawn moans at the parking tickets. Shawn drives to his real quick and gets Jeff's stuff. The drive up to the Play house when…

Jeff: T-Boy is gonna be pissed!

Shawn: Casey will be too. 

Jeff: Look here comes Casey from street 1, and T-Boy from street 2.

Shawn: Um…Jeff, get out. 

Jeff: Ok.

Jeff hopes out of the car, and Shawn takes off.


	3. Rock Saves The Day

Casey, Kurt, and Mr. Teddy are all driving in the car. Kurt smells like a public bathroom. Even Mr. Teddy almost threw up from the smell.

Casey: God damn it, Kurt! You smell like piss! I'm killing T!

Kurt: I changed my clothes and bathed twice!

Mr. Teddy: …

Casey: That's right! You do still stink!

  
Kurt: Cries

Casey: Shut up, Kurt and tell me where I am going.

Kurt: Just to that tree over there.

Casey: Your secret hiding place is a tree? I should have known better.

Kurt: Just pull over. Come on Mr. Teddy

Mr. Teddy: …

Casey: Ha! Ha! He said you smelled like pee!

Kurt takes off crying towards the tree. Casey grabs Mr. Teddy and follows them. Kurt pulls a limb on the tree and a door open and there are stairs seen leading down into the tree.

Casey: …

Mr. Teddy: …

Kurt: Don't just stand there. Come on in. Eric and Chubby are here!

Kurt took off running down the stairs. He started yelling for his older brother. Casey and Teddy follow them down the stairs into a little house that looked like a cave. It reminded Casey of the Hobbits' house on Lord of The Rings. You had to duck and everything, which was really strange being that Kurt was 6'2.

Kurt: Eric, This is Casey. Casey this is my older brother, Eric.

Cubby: …

Kurt: Oh sorry, Cubby. Casey, This is Teddy's older brother Cubby.

Casey: Aw that's sweet! Kurt and Teddy are the youngest. Please to meet the both of you.

Kurt: Is everything OK, Eric?

Eric: Yeah, Bubba. Everything is great I just wanted to see you again.

Casey: Kurt, how about you go play tea party with Mr. Teddy and Chubby. I want to talk to your brother for a minute.

Kurt: OK!

Kurt grabs the bears and runs over to a corner of the room. He hit his head on a ceiling beam on his way over.

Casey: I have heard a lot about you Eric.

Eric: He talks too much.

Casey: I won't argue with you there.

Eric: Kurt says you kind of take care of him. That you make sure he is safe and stuff. I appreciate that a lot. I really worry about him.

Casey: (blushing) Awe, it's nothing. Kurt is my favourite!

The Rock: I thought I was!

Casey: Where did you come from?

Eric: His parents live next door.

Casey: OH!

The Rock: Anyway, Eric you're out of pie. I'm going home.

Rock leaves.

Casey: You know, Rocky?

Eric: yeah and he's a pain in the ass.

Casey: Awe! Rocky isn't that bad.

Eric: but, I don't like rubbing his butt!

Casey: Oh, well then you have a problem.

Eric: Kurt, make sure Chubby doesn't spill tea of his self. He is so messy!

Casey: Eric, you seem a little more grown up than Kurt.

Eric: I guess but I live in a tree trunk and a Teddy Bear is my son.

Casey: Good point. Well I still think you are cute as hell. (Bats eyelashes)

  
Eric: Smiles and starts to kiss Casey

Kurt: CASEY! I thought you loved me! Eric! She is mine!

Kurt grabs Mr. Teddy and runs out the door crying. Casey and Eric tried to run out and catch him but he was already gone. They couldn't see him anywhere. Poor Kurt. He was lost in the neighbourhood with a broken heart.

Casey: Come on, Eric. We will take my car and look for him.

Eric: Nice car!

Casey: It's Test's. I like his Caddy better than my Beetle. Let's go.

Casey and Eric jump in the car and drive off. They are driving around real slow hollering Kurt. By the time the sun began to rise then next day, they were both worried that they had lost their Kurt and Teddy forever, or they just went back home. Right before they turned around to head home, they swore that they had just caught sight of him, so they pulled the car over. They ran down a hill into an open pasture where the whole group of Evolution was standing.

Hunter: Oh look if it isn't MS. I loved you Kurt but I want your brother to the rescue!

Casey: That's not fair.

Hunter: You can't have him back! I am taking him away to live a life of Evolution.

Eric: Not if we can help it!

Chubby: …

Hunter: Ha! You think you 3 losers are going to get through all of us?

The Rock: Add me to this story too!

Hunter: Oh great now The People's Chump is joining us.

Flair: WOOOOO

Randy: Smiles and shakes his had

Batista: Stares at Randy hungrily

Rock grabs flair and puts him in The Sharpshooter. Ric is so old that his hip breaks at impact and his back cracks loudly. He lies on the ground twitching. Rock looks at him satisfied.

The Rock: You're next Hunt!

Hunter: Throws Batista and Randy Orton on them and runs off with Kurt.

The Rock takes Randy Orton turns him sideways and shoves him directly up Batiste's candyass. Everyone takes off running in the direction Hunter went. We found him down near a river with a fort and an army made up of Kane, Rob Van Damn, Undertaker, and Hulk Hogan.

Casey: You sure are an odd bunch.

Rob: Casey, everybody wants to help you but Hogan.

Hogan: Whatcha gonna do brother. (Starts twitching like he does during his promos)

Taker: I told him this was my yard but he wouldn't listen!

Casey: Take him out Taker. We don't call you that for nothing!

Undertaker grabs Hogan and sets him up for The Tombstone. As soon as his head hits the ground he falls over dead. Vince McMahon shows up with signs reading, "Hulkamania is Dead".

Vince: (in his screeching voice) I killed Hulkamania!

Undertaker: No you didn't, boy. I killed him.

Undertaker then Chock Slams Vince and spits in his face. 

Casey: Eric, Rocky, and Rob come with me. The rest of you stay here. Mr. Teddy is in charge until we get back.

Eric and Casey walk into the fort. The inside is very dark and cold. The hallways seem to wind forever. You could hear a faint whisper down the hallway. It sent chills straight to Casey's head because it sounded like there were other people in the hallway with them.

Rob pulled a lighter out and lit a joint so we could see in front of us.

Rob: Instant Nightlight, dude!

Eric: Listen I hear Kurt.

~*Please don't hurt me Mr. Hunter~*

We run into a room where Hunter had Kurt tied to a chair. He was almost completely naked when we walked in. He jumped a little bit.

Hunter: Well, you were actually brave enough to follow me! Rob! What are you doing with them?

Rob: Getting stoned, man. Casey is a total pothead!

The Rock: Hunter, get your hands off Kurt. I have something I want to give you!

Hunter: (blushes) You do?

The Rock: Yeah! Come on over and see what The Rock has for you, baby.

Hunter walks over to Rocky drooling on him self. 

Hunter: What is it sexy?

The Rock: This! (He Rock Bottoms him and then proceeds to do The People's Elbow. Luke in the audience caught his elbow pads)

Casey: That was easy! Nice job Rocky. Now can you help me with Kurt?

The Rock: Kurt, get your milk drinking, ass kissing, tit sucking, candyass over here.

Casey: He's tied up, Rocky.

The Rock: Oh yeah! I forgot.

Rock unties Kurt and carries him over to me.

Casey: Kurt, I love you more than anyone in the world. You are my man!

Kurt: You mean it!

Casey: yes!

The Rock: I thought I was! I'm leaving!

Casey: OK! Thanks for the help!

Kurt: I love you, Casey! I love you, Eric!

Casey: Come on guys let's go back to the Play House for some fun in the ball pits!


	4. Dudleyville

After diving for a bit The Dudleys reach the small two store shacked house. They all get out and took in a deep breath. They grab their bags and walk to the door, Bubba unlocked it and the were greeted with a cloud of dust.

Bubba: Danm it's been a long time since we've been HOME.

T-Boy: I still can't believe this is where you grew up.

D-Von: Yeah, but I was barely home anyway, so it really wasn't a big thing for me.

Spike: Your lucky you got the go to the church boarding school, in Central, Dudleyville. It was a mess here.

Bubba: Yah, but I wouldn't give up a minute of our childhood. It's what made us who were are today. Plus Spike you would be just as bad as us, if we didn't beat you most of the time.

Spike:…So how are you three setting up sleeping? 

D-Von: I'll just stay in Sign Guy's room. T-Boy can have my bed.

T-Boy: Thanks. 

Bubba: Come on I'll take, get you settled and give you a tour of the house. We'll start up stairs.

After a few minutes of showing T-Boy the Upstairs, Outside, Outhouse, Tub, and Downstairs they came back to the staircase.

T-Boy: Wow, so let me see if I remember this. Upstairs, all the way down the hall is Big Daddy's room. Lady's is across from him. Room up and across the hall is, Dudley, Dick, D.W, and Sam's. Next room is Sign Guy Chubby and Snot, and Snerd's. Finally, right as you get up the stairs, the room is Yours' and D-Von's. Downstairs, Kitchen, and Living. Outside has the Outhouse to the right, and Tub to the left. One question, where's Spike?

Bubba smiles and points to the closet under the stairs. He then knocks on the door and opens it. The on the floor laying down is Spike. All this stuff is hanging to the walls.

Spike: What's up finished with the tour and had to show my sad room.

T-Boy: I think it's cute. It fits you. 

Bubba: Anyway, I'm gonna show T-Boy around town. It's Wednesday.

Spike: You suck, but we are home, so ok. I'll see what I can find. Oh D-Von, is out at Mrs. Klime's house.

Bubba: Suck up. Ok, come on T-Boy.

Bubba showed T-Boy all the sights of the town, and she even got to meet some people; some family and some not. Bubba even took her to his old High school, and showed her the awards he one for he school. By the time they got back, Spike was putting food on his plate and D-Von was stuffing himself.

T-Boy: Smells good. What's the soup?

Spike: You don't want to know.

D-Von: I found it though and since a lazy boy didn't want to go to the store, I just cleaned it up a bit.

Bubba gives them bad looks.

T-Boy: What type of road kill is it? I'm hungry, but don't want to die because you feed me something I can't eat.

Spike: It's Possum soup.

T-Boy: Oh boy! That's great. I ain't had that in a long time. It was when me and some friends went deer hunting. It didn't work out.

Bubba: You never told me you knew how to hunt. Tomorrow, we'll go hunting for deer, before going back to the Play House.

So everyone got ready for bed early. Bubba set the alarm for 3:30am. They would be out there by 4:00am.

The next day after a cold as fuck shower, the four dressed in really Hunting Camo set of for the Outervilly hunting wood. They got there and slowly walked around. Bubba and T-Boy set up in a tree by the water, while D-Von and Spike, took some bushes over on the other side of the lake. 

Bubba: Ok, here's a pad, so we can talk. Got anything to say before we go quite?

T-Boy: Are there squirell in the tree?

Bubba: This ain't gonna be like that Cledus T Judd, song. 

T-Boy: Ok.

Hours went by and Bubba and T-Boy were pissed. Spike and D-Von had already got their limit and were off to trade their kills for money. 

~T-Boy: This sucks!~

~Bubba: I know….Did you here that?~

~T-Boy: Yeah. Let's get ready to shot it.~

~Bubba: Sounds like two, might be four though.~

The two hunters readied themselves to fire and then like a flash the bodies jumped out. The to shot and the "Deer" let out some screams.

Bubba: Shit! Shot someone again. 

T-Boy: Yeah, I've got that luck to.

Bubba; Thank God I my got NRA-HCC. (National Redneck Association-Hunting Club Cards)

T-Boy: Me too. Let's see who we shot.

They climb to ground and looked at the bodies that were slowly moving.

T-Boy: What the hell? Hunter, what are you and Evolution doing here?

Hunter: We were gonna kidnap you, but you shot us.

Bubba: Right…well we got to get going. 

Bubba and T-Boy walk over to were the truck is suppose to be. There is only a note under The Rock.

T-Boy: Um can I have that note?

Rock: Touch the great one's ass first. Rub the Great One's Butt.

T-Boy: Um…I've done too much of that. Bubba.

Bubba walks over and gives the Great One and good rub.

Rock: You've got skill Dudley, but not good enough.

The Rock hands them the note and leaves. Bubba and T-Boy read the note.

__

B&T,

When home took the car. Walk home. Sorry, D-Von's fault.

Spike

Bubba: Those asses. Oh well, we don't have to go home right away do we. I need to make two stops.

T-Boy: That's fine with me.

They walked to the Dudleyville Mini-Mart, and Bubba, got A playboy, a Rose, and a new pear of Dudley Glasses. T-Boy got lunch. After that they walked to the Dudleyville Grave Yard.

T-Boy: Great, a grave yard.

Bubba: Scared?

T-Boy: No, I've seen some odd thing in grave yards though.

Bubba: Ha.

They walk up to a tombstone, that's a naked chick holding a tablet. The tablet reads: _A monster of a men. Never spent less then 10 minutes in bed. Men or Women you fell to his might. We'll all have enjoyed those night. You loved when he made you scream and beg. He was king of the beds, and a danm good man. Father of 21 great looking sons and one sweet dove that we all love. This man will be missed. --Big Dick Dudley 1968-2002._

Bubba had dug a hole and put the playboy in the ground. The rose in the dirt standing up and the glasses on the chick. T-Boy smiled as he looked at her. After a quick moment of silence the two grabbed hands and started to walk off.

T-Boy: Sweet.

Bubba: Quite!

Suddenly from behind them they heard striper music and turn to see a bunch of sluts dancing around grinding on Bid Dicks grave.

T-Boy: If you die before me, are you gonna want me to pay for stripers like that?

Bubba: Sure, but those are just Dick's ex-girlfriends who want to pay respect to him.

T-Boy: He's one lucky son of a bitch.

When Bubba and T-Boy got HOME. D-Von was chasing Spike around.

Bubba: What's going on?!

Spike runs past Bubba with his bags in one hand and throwing picture at Bubba with the other. Bubba grabbed the picture and started laughing letting T-Boy. It was the family picture, with all the kid in it. Bubba was only 8 and D-Von 7 ½. Spike only had to be 2 and 10 mounths.

T-Boy: Oh, look how cute you guys look. Um…Sign Guy sure dose look like a chick though.

Bubba: Yeah. 

D-Von: I hate that picture.

Bubba; You hate all of our pictures.

T-Boy: Shouldn't this be turned around. I mean, Bubba is the fatter of you to.

Bubba: Nah, Cubby makes me look thin.

T-Boy: That's for sure. Well it's later and we need to get back to the club house.

The Family gets into the car. Bubba drives and T-Boy keeps Spike and D-von from fighting. As they come up the road they see the mess at the house.

T-Boy: Holly Shit!

T-Boy jumps out of the car and runs to Casey, who has Kurt, Teddy and Jeff standing by her. The Dudleys come up behind her.

T-Boy: What's going on?

Casey: Don't know, we all just got here.

Bubba: Great. Look at this mess.

T-Boy: Someone is SO going through a table.


	5. Back To The Play House

T-Boy: Ok I need to know what's going on.

T-Boy stomps over the Police Chief Morley.

Police Chief Morley: I'm sorry, but you have to leave.

T-Boy: This is my house and I'm not leaving. I want to know what's going on in my house? Why are there cops all over it?

Police Chief Morley: Oh, well in that case is Guy Stole the most Deadliest Bomb.

T-Boy: Are you sure?

Police Chief Morley: Yes we are.

T-Boy looks at the chief and then whips out her cells she calls the house.

*RVD-Hello?*

*T-Boy: Rob you stole the most Deadliest bomb?*

*RVD-No! That's what I'm tried to tell them. They can't have my Bong! It's the most Deadliest Bong. I bought it.*

*T-Boy: Right. *

*RVD: Dude help me. Oh and Kane says he wants some food, so dose Taker.*

T-Boy hangs up the phone and looks at the Police Chief.

T-Boy: You dumb ass! He wasn't saying Bomb, he said Bong!

Police Chief Morley: Ok, then our bad. But now we have to take the Bong from him.

T-Boy: Why?

Police Chief Morley: Cause we can.

T-Boy: Can we go in there?

Police Chief Morley: Nope. We're gonna brake in.

T-Boy: If I saw no, what will you do?

Police Chief Morley: Put you in jail.

T-Boy: Ass.

T-Boy walks back over to the group.

T-Boy: They thought he had the Deadliest Bomb. It ended up being the Deadliest Bong, but they want it too.

Casey: God…so will we get to go in?

T-Boy: Nope, he says, he'll put us in jail.

Bubba: So?

T-Boy: There is no so. We're going in. Come on.

Jeff: Can I fight with the pigs?

Kurt: Yeah, they might true to take my milk.

Bubba: Later.

The group walks over to the mailbox and T-Boy pushes it back. A staircase underground appears. They walk down and it closes behind them. They walk right through a hall and climb in a tub. The tub leading right up into the main room. They all land in the balls and make it to the island, were the stoners are.

T-Boy: That's the Deadliest Bong? It's a coke bottle.

Kane: It kicks ass.

Taker: Did you get my food?

Bubba: Fuck you! You ain't getting our food!

Taker: Boy you better respect me.

Bubba: And why don't you suck me!

Taker goes to hit Bubba, but is nailed from the back in the nuts. If you look hard you saw T-Boy's foot kick back and nail him. She's talking on the phone with someone then get's off. 

Sandman: Guys guess what? We're on the news!

Casey: This is just great.

Sandman: they got the army out there now.

D-Von: Oh for the love of God! Is a coke bottle that important?

Spike: Who knows?

Kurt: How are we gonna get them to leave?

Teddy:…

Kurt: Yeah, they wont. Your right.

T-Boy: that's why we fight.

Sabu: I like that idea, but when?

T-Boy: Everyone go get ready.

Jeff turns into Skittle Man. Kurt, Teddy, and Casey transformer. Sandman, and Sabu get drunk. The Family changes Camo to Red, Taker cracks his neck to the side. Kane Stand there. And RVD Smokes and Dose to splits.

T-Boy: Ok everyone run out there and attack. Back up is on there way.

From every crake over the house the group runs out. The cops start to shot, but can't hit them. Skittle Man is the first to return fire, by shooting skittles. Bubba goes and power bombs a cop. Then her sits down and eat the cream donut the cop was eating.

T-Boy: BROTHER RAYMOND DUDLEY! YOU PUT THAT DOWN RIGHT NOW!

Bubba: Brother Raymond Dudley? You aren't gonna start calling me by old history English carp name are you?

T-Boy: Nope, just this once, but I think I'll call you this too: Eldest Right Hand Son, Wise Protection, From the Meadow.

Bubba:….Please never say that again.

Anyway the fight is going and the group is outnumbered. All of a sudden a UFO shows up and lands in the woods. Out of the Woods Comes Raven, Matt, Shawn, Hurricane, Eric, Cubby, Austin and they are lead by Tommy Dreamer and his Cane. Less then an hour later, the Cops, and Army are running away. The Group with a lot of blood on them group together.

Bubba: That was great. 

Bubba whips the blood of his face, on to his hand. He then licks his hand. T-Boy then licks some blood of him. He licks blood off her. They lick blood of each other. They stop and a table appears. Bubba picks T-Boy up and to everyone's surprise lays he on it. Sad to say the started going at right then and there.

Casey: Oh GOD!

Casey Cover's Kurt's and Jeff's eyes.

Tommy is stroking his cane. RVD walks out with the Deadliest Bong.

RVD: This thing sucks.

Throws it done and stomps on it. Everyone, but T-Boy and Bubba look at him.

RVD: Dudes, what the looks for?

Everyone picks up closes objects and chase RVD down the Street. T-Boy and Bubba still are going at it.


End file.
